


My Forever Valentine

by ki_writing



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Sappy, Valentine's Day, again rambly Oliver is my fave, i guess this story takes place in 2012, so much fluff not even sorry, which means they actually met in 2001
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_writing/pseuds/ki_writing
Summary: “My forever Valentine. This is our 10th Valentine’s and it feels as heartwarming and exciting as the first. I can’t imagine a world without you as my life partner. I will love you forever, and the thought of forever makes me as giddy as the first time we kissed all those years ago, at the berm.”In which Elio and Oliver celebrate Valentine’s Day exchanging meaningful letters.





	My Forever Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, better late than never. This is a self-indulgent Valentine's day oneshot inspired by Armie's latest [Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt6nA_6hRoV/). Tried to keep it short but sweet. I wrote this about an hour ago and didn't proof-read; all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, not stated, but this story takes place in New York, year 2012. This was just to make it accurate, I guess. You'll figure out why (if you haven't already).
> 
> Enjoy!

Most days, Elio still couldn’t thank his lucky stars enough to have everything he’d ever wanted in life. At the age of 28, everything in his life was better than okay. He’d always had great people around him, amazing and loving parents, good values to live on by, the opportunity to be himself boldly and shamelessly, the chance to make a career out of one of his biggest passions, an unconditional partner in this wild journey called life… he could go on and on with the list. Currently, though, his whole mind was fixated in one of the many components of the list: an unconditional, over-all wonderful partner. Oliver, _his_ Oliver.

It had been nearly 11 years since they first met in his family’s villa back in Italy, that summer in 2001, an event that marked the point in his life where he really started _living_. It sounds overly deep and dramatic, but Elio didn’t know how else to describe it. It was life changing. It’s amazing how one person could turn your whole existence into nothing, making you feel as if you simply didn’t exist until you met them. Oliver did that to him. Oliver, with that exceedingly confident façade, with those endless smirks, with those countless _Later!_ s to mutter. Elio, still to this day, doesn’t like to admit it to himself – much less out loud –, but he was pretty much whipped the first time he shook hands with Oliver in his father’s study. There was something in the older that just sparked something within him. If he didn’t know better, he would have said it was love at first sight. (But he _did_ know better. Interpersonal relationships, love, took a lot of work. He and Oliver would know that more than anyone.) The thing is, this was their 10th Valentine’s Day together.

Despite both of them – more so Oliver than Elio – being (pretending to be) very cynical about life, they always did something for Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t very different from what they did from day to day; after all, they had date night once or twice a week. However, the energy on every February 14th was charged differently, filled with all that more love and adoration, meaningful glances thrown when the other pretended not to notice, glances that spoke volumes of how grateful they were to be living this life together, regretting nothing. For this Holiday, it was more or less always the same: either Oliver cooking a whole feast for the both of them or Elio ordering food from that Chinese restaurant down the street they both loved. Whichever was the case, it didn’t really matter; they just enjoyed the excuse to fully spoil themselves. They usually never spent much in presents per se, but they did always get one another a little something: a little stuffed animal, chocolates, a bottle of cheap wine to be drank during diner… stuff like that. This year, though, Oliver insisted they do something more meaningful, or, “come on Elio, it’s our 10th Valentines. TENTH. It amazes me how you’ve put up with me all this time and, besides, I like the number 10, so I say we do something different this year,” in his words. 10 being his favorite number? Bullshit. Still though, Elio appreciated his try of excuse to keep pretending he wasn’t actually the biggest sap to set foot on Earth.

And that’s how he found himself giving the final touches to his love letter. It didn’t state anything that Oliver didn’t already know, but he supposed this was a sweet gesture. He himself couldn’t deny that he would like to read and be reminded about Oliver’s love for him. It was nearing 7 PM, which meant Oliver would be arriving home any minute now. He would drop by the Chinese restaurant and pick their usual order; other than that, nothing else would be holding him back. And, sure enough, he heard the jingling of keys and the front door being opened a few minutes later.

“Honey, I’m home,” Oliver sing-sung sarcastically. He loved to do this mockingly, and Elio loved him all that more for it.

“Hey there,” responded Elio as he made his way to him from the guest room, receiving him with a hug and a chaste kiss to the lips. “How was your day?”

Oliver set his messenger bag and takeout aside, then smirked before setting his features into something akin to a pout. “How do you think? Spending the better part of my day with insufferable college students on the brink of an existential crisis every other hour instead of spending the day with my one and only love? Terrible.”

Elio laughed whole-heartedly. “Hey! Don’t make fun of college students. You were once as insufferable as them. Hell, you had to deal with a much more insufferable me, and I never heard you complaining. At least not to my face.”

“That’s different, though. You’re Elio. My Elio. Even your insufferable, 21-year-old ass was lovable. No pun intended.”

Elio looked down and smiled to himself, a little embarrassed. Something warm and bubbly settled inside him. Oliver placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head a few centimeters, kissing his forehead tenderly. “Banter aside, it was a good day. But I couldn’t wait to get home to you.”

Elio looked up, smile widening. “Yeah, me too.” He was sure he had a bad case of heart eyes at the moment. “I’ll set the table and get the food ready. You should go change into something more comfortable. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“This is why I love you.” Oliver kissed Elio and with that, left to go get changed. Elio just shook his head with a laugh, and started getting plates and cutlery out on the dining table. Once everything was ready, he grabbed his letter along with the bracelet he got for Oliver from one of the drawers in the guest room. Passing by their room, he found it strange that the door was closed, but didn’t pay much attention to it. He knocked before speaking, “hey, Oliver. Everything’s set.”

He heard some fumbling, something being dropped to the floor, and a whispered “shit” before Oliver’s answer came. “Yeah. Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there in a minute!”

 _Weird_ , thought Elio. He was about to open the door when Oliver beat him to it, looking surprised. He was wearing some jeans and had his hands inside the pocket of his hoodie.

“Hey, uh, sorry. Didn’t think you were still there. You startled me.”

“Is everything alright? You look pale.”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s great! Peachy, really. Everything is just fine. Perfect. Amazing. Let’s get some food into our bellies!” With that, Oliver made his way to the kitchen. Elio didn’t press the matter, but Oliver was acting weird as hell. He was kind of rambling and looked nervous. He would ask him about it again later.

They ate dinner as they usually did: talking about their day, stealing food from each other’s plates, joking around. However, Elio didn’t fail to notice how Oliver was quieter than usual.

“Oliver.”

He looked up from his food, “yeah?”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Oliver hesitated a bit too long.

“Oliver?”

“Ah, yes. I’m alright, don’t worry.” His smile looked sincere enough, despite his paleness. “How about we exchange our gifts now?”

Elio smiled. “Sure, let’s do it now.” He scrambled to stand up to go get his letter, but Oliver stopped him.

“Wait, wait. I want to give you mine first.”

“Okay,” said Elio with a warm smile.

Oliver produced an envelope from his hoodie pocket, and handed it to Elio. The older looked nervous, to which Elio retaliated with a funny look, as if to say ‘ _what’s wrong, why are you acting so weird?_ ’ Oliver just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “You can–can you read it?”

Elio was confused. “Now? What about my letter? I want you to read it too.”

“Yeah, well… can you just read mine before you hand me yours? Please, Elio?” Oliver said his words with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Alright, alright. I’ll read it first.” Is there _anything_ Elio wouldn’t do for Oliver? The answer was no, probably not.

With that, he opened the envelope, unfolded the letter, and began reading. He could feel Oliver staring at him.

 

_Dear Elio,_

_10 years is a long time, and yet, not time enough. These years have gone by in the blink of an eye. I remember with perfect clarity the first time I saw you, with your lanky limbs, making your way to your father’s study. I shook your hand and felt an instant connection. I know you don’t like to admit it, but I know you felt it as well. How could you not? If what we say – know –, that you and me are the same person, I am certain you felt it too. From then on, we started an uncertain journey of not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say to each other, not knowing how to speak to one another without giving out too much, not knowing… We had long periods of not speaking, then speaking, only to go back to no speaking at all. Until one day, I decided to go all out and risk everything. It was, single handedly, the best decision of my life. Even through all we’ve been through, the fights, the misunderstandings, the ups and downs, I regret nothing. Everything we’ve lived on our own, everything we’ve lived together, has shaped us to be the people we are today. You know I’m not about real confidence and self-assurance, but know that I am proud of the man I am today – and that’s all thanks to you. You made me, still make me, be the best version of myself every single day. I am forever grateful to you. I give thanks every day, for I still can’t believe I get to wake up every day of my life with you in my arms. There aren’t enough words to express everything I feel each morning when I wake up and you’re there, a warm, sure, and constant presence. Elio, Oliver, thank you. Happy Valentine’s day, my love. My forever Valentine. This is our 10th Valentine’s and it feels as heartwarming and exciting as the first. I can’t imagine a world without you as my life partner. I will love you forever, and the thought of forever makes me as giddy as the first time we kissed all those years ago, at the berm. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone…_

 

Elio had tears in his eyes, he was silently crying as he was reading the letter. There was something weird, however. Although beautiful and heart-warming, the letter appeared to be… unfinished. He was puzzled, so he looked up to question Oliver. What he didn’t expect, though, was for Oliver to be on one knee, holding a small box in his hand. Elio’s first thought was, _when did he even move to the floor?_ Which was soon replaced with, _holy shit…_ when realization hit him hard on the face. Everything made sense now: Oliver’s nervousness, his rambling… everything. Piece by piece, it all started clicking in Elio’s mind.

“Oh my God.” More tears started leaving his eyes.

“Elio…”

“Oliver, oh my God…”

“Elio,” said Oliver firmly. “I know we've long since decided to spend the rest of our lives together. It was only natural for it to be that way.” He was interrupted by a silent sob. He smiled, with tears in his eyes, and continued, “I love you so much. I will never be able to say it enough. I can’t possibly picture a world where we’re not together for the rest of, well, forever.” Pause, then, “Elio, would you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?”

Elio was then full-on crying, he wasn’t holding himself back any longer. He was so unabashedly happy, he couldn’t help but cry. He got down and practically tackled Oliver to the floor, wrapping his arms around him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. By then, they were both lying on the floor.

“Oliver, of course I will. I’ll marry you. Yes, yes, yes. I love you so, so much.” He was wetting Oliver’s clothes, but he didn’t give a damn. Nothing else mattered.

“I,” kiss to Elio’s forehead, “love,” kiss to his cheek, “you,” kiss to his other cheek, “so,” kiss to his nose, “much,” kiss to his lips. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, wrapped up in their own little world, expressing everything that words could never. They somehow made it to their room mostly clothed, and well, the rest is history.

 

 

 

_The next morning_

 

They were cuddling in their bed, the warm sunlight of early morning filtering through the curtain showering their bed in soft, yellow light. Elio’s head was resting in Oliver’s chest, when a sudden thought appeared in his mind.

“Hey!”

“What is it?”

“You didn’t even read my letter! I didn’t even get to give you my present!” Elio was pouting.

The older smiled sheepishly, “oops?”

Elio’s pout was still in place, however, so Oliver decided to wipe it out with a slow, tender kiss. “It’s alright, we have all the time in the world.”

Elio smiled, a look of adoration in his eyes, “yeah, that we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, my insides are all mushy. I LOVE FLUFF.  
> Thank you for giving it the time of the day, hope y'all liked it. <3


End file.
